Tobianna's Secret
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Set 9 years after the events of Gale of Darkness. This is a sequel to my story A Shadow revisited. Rachel and Cyril's daughter has gone away and has'nt been heard of since. Until Officer Sherles pays Rachel and Cyril a call.Just what is Tobianna's secret?
1. Officer Sherles

TOBIANNA'S SECRET.

This is set nine years after the events of "Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness." Cyril and Rachel's daughter, Tobianna, is now 17 years old, and has set off on a round the Pokéworld trip. However, her parents have heard nothing from, or about her, for months. Until now, that is...

Chapter One

Officer Sherles 

Cyril heard the urgent beeping of his PDA, and pulled it from his back pocket. He opened it, to find himself looking at a grey-haired man he didn't know.

"Hello, am I speaking to Cyril Smart?" he asked.

"You are." Cyril said.

"I'm sorry to bother you." The man said. "I'm Officer Sherles of the Pyrite Police, but I also patrol the whole Orré Region. The Orange Island Officer Jenny gave me your PDA number so I could contact you on a matter of some importance. Would it be convenient if I visited you at your home on Shamouti Island in a couple of hours? I'm on the ferry now." he asked.

"Um..yes, but can't you give me some idea what it's about?" Cyril asked, as his wife, Rachel, came through to find out what was up.

"It's regarding your daughter, Tobianna." Sherles said, and Cyril heard Rachel give a little gasp, and Sherles must have guessed they were thinking the worst, for he said "She's not dead, but I think I know where she is, and if I'm right, she could end up in serious trouble."

"We'll be here." Said Cyril, and Sherles signed off.

A couple of hours later, Cyril was opening the door of their traditional Shamouti Island home to admit Officer Sherles and a younger officer called Johnson.

He came in, and Rachel and Cyril treated them to some Shamouti hospitality, giving them the comfiest seats in the place and giving them some fruit juice to drink. The fruit juice was gratefully received, as it was one of the hottest days of the year on Shamouti Island so far. Relaxing back in his seat, Sherles said "Okay, let's get to the point. Your daughter, Tobianna. Have you heard from her recently?"

"She hasn't been in contact for months." Rachel said. "Then again, we were warned that some of the places she was visiting while journeying around the world might have no PDA or rather dodgy mail service. Her silence isn't totally unexpected, though I must admit I'm hoping she'll find some way of contacting us soon."

Sherles opened a folder. He picked up a photo, and handed it to Rachel, who was standing beside Cyril's chair, leaning against the arm. "Would you say that this is your daughter?" Rachel nodded firmly, handing the photo to Cyril, who also nodded upon seeing it, handing it back.

"Yes, that's Tobianna, I'd know her anywhere, though her hair seems a bit mussed up."

"That is because she has just taken off her helmet." Sherles said. "That picture is an enlargement of a frame from the film from a CCTV camera in Pyrite. It's a hidden camera: we're using it for surveillance of a certain organisation we believe is back in business in the Orré Region."

"You don't mean Cipher?" Rachel said. Sherles looked at her in surprise.

"I'm surprised that you've heard of them over here in the Orange Islands." He said.

"Oh, we've been troubled by them ourselves-me and friends of ours both here and in Kanto." Rachel told Sherles and Johnson.

Rachel had been involved in the last "Shadow" incident in a much too personal manner, partly due to the wings and tail grafted onto her by an ex-Rocket scientist as an experiment in the year 2000. She had, in the intervening nine years, had her wings and tail removed. She could have spent time and money having the blue Lugia-like markings tattooed around her eyes removed, but hadn't bothered.

She quickly explained how she and Cyril knew about Cipher, from the first Shadow incident in 2004, and five years on, when Rachel had herself been subjected to the Shadow Process, Lovrina's pet experimental subject in an attempt to Shadow human beings.

"If Tobianna's been captured or harmed by those people, I will personally go and wring their necks and make them wish they'd never touched my family!" she growled. Sherles looked at Rachel, and shook his head.

"You are not going to like this, not one bit." He said with a sigh.

He showed them a further picture of Tobianna, the same as before from a further distance, a head and shoulders shot. "Still her?" he said. Cyril nodded.

"Yup, that's her. It's odd how she turned out darker skinned than either her mother or I, but I guess that's from the darker skinned elements of her grandparents." Cyril said. "It does make her pretty unmistakable. She looks happy enough." He observed. "I'd know that cheeky grin anywhere."

"And this one." Sherles said, handing a picture to Rachel. "Same frame, less close up."

Rachel took one look at it and her eyes widened. Then Cyril saw her crumple up out of the corner of his eye. He was out of his seat by the time she hit the floor. Concerned, he went around and helped her sit up on the floor. Her face was white, no colour in her cheeks at all, and her eyes were wide, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why, Cyril, why?" she asked. "I don't believe it, it can't be but it is. Why? Where did we go wrong?" Rachel's voice broke on the last word, and Cyril pulled her towards him, as she cried in his arms. Wondering just what had provoked that reaction, he reached his hand out to pick up the photo. Picking it up, he stared, and he swore, something that Cyril didn't often do.

It was a picture of Tobianna-still unmistakably his daughter at that distance-and two other people. She did not appear to be in distress or under duress. Tobianna he recognised, for the helmet that concealed most of the facial features of the other two was held in her hands. She had obviously just removed it. Who the other two were, he didn't know, and didn't need to know their identities to know they were trouble.

For both they and Tobianna were wearing identical black and white uniforms with brown bandannas sticking out the back. The helmet she was holding in her white-gloved hands was identical to the ones her companions were wearing. The outfit was one that Cyril recognised all too well from nine years ago.

His daughter was wearing the uniform of a Cipher peon.


	2. I thought we'd brought her up better!

Chapter Two.

"I thought we'd brought her up better than that!"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news." Sherles told them. "All I can do is tell you about things as they happen. I don't know whether your daughter knows exactly what is going on, and what Cipher stand for. We've been suspecting that they've been planning a comeback, but they seem to be extra cautious at the moment. We can't even do anything yet. We're keeping them under surveillance and don't want them to know about it. We want to find out as much as possible before we move in so we can smash them for good. Even if we wanted to go in now we couldn't. They haven't done anything wrong."

Officer Sherles and Jonson rose. "Well, we have other people to speak to and investigate, and I have your PDA number. I'll contact you if anything comes up. If you see or hear anything relevant-you may see certain incidents or occurrences in a different light now you know about your daughter-please contact me right away." Sherles gave Cyril, who was still comforting a shocked Rachel, his PDA number and he and Jonson left.

Cyril helped Rachel into her chair, and she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.

"Where did we go wrong, Cyril?" she asked. "Why would she, how _could_ she, after my experience? I thought we'd brought her up better than that."

"Rachel, Tobianna was only eight when Lovrina did what she did to you, and we didn't take you to see the children until we'd reversed what she'd done to you." He didn't mention the psychological effects-the nights Rachel sat up in bed, screaming silently, the nightmares he'd hugged and soothed her through, the daytime flashbacks they'd struggled to hide from the children. "We decided it was best not to scare or upset the children by telling them exactly what had happened to you. We told them you'd been kidnapped by bad men, and hurt by a bad woman, but that was it. The subject never came up again, Rachel, so Tobianna may not even realise that these are the same people who hurt you."

At that moment, their fifteen-year-old son Alex, closely followed by his seven-year-old brother and sister, Lugianne and Julian, came in. The twins had been born a year after Rachel's ordeal, and had actually helped her cope with the after-effects, giving her something else to focus on and think about. None of the three knew any more than Tobianna what had happened, and Cyril, in light of what had happened, decided that that needed to change. He asked them all to sit down, and gave a greatly edited account of what had happened to Rachel nine years previously. The twins nodded, then asked if they could go out and play with Amber, Alan, Lawril and Gemma, Julie's four, but Alex looked at his parents suspiciously, waited for the twins to go out, and asked "What was that all about? Why tell us now, and what were you hiding from the younger ones?" Cyril sighed.

"I had to edit your mother's ordeal for the sake of the twins, and we'd rather not discuss it now, when they could come in and overhear. When they've gone to bed, we'll talk to you about it and tell you whatever you want to know. You're fifteen now, close enough to an adult to be trusted as an adult. I will tell you now that it concerns your sister Tobianna, but don't breathe a word to the twins." Alex nodded.

"Okay, I understand." He said.

Five minutes later, their twins, and Lawrence and Julie's four children, came in. Amber and Alan came over, and Cyril gave Amber a hug. Alan had decided he was too old for hugs from men, so Cyril put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze in greeting, because although both he and Amber possessed thumbs, they still had wingtips instead of fingers, so a manly handshake was impossible. Lawril was still young enough at 13 to accept hugs, and Cyril hugged both he, and Gemma, Lawrence and Julie's youngest, who was just two months younger than Cyril and Rachel's twins.

Gemma was a tiny version of Julie herself, down to her bird-toed feet, crest, and green eyes. The other three all had Lawrence's eyes, and Lawril had his hair and facial structure as well, and even Amber and Alan had Lawrence's lips, and Alan also shared his chin. Gemma, however, had nothing visible of Lawrence about her. She was so like her mother she could have been cloned from her. However, there was one thing that Gemma had of Lawrence's that none of his other children had, and that was his head for figures. Gemma found mathematics a joy, took to multiplication and algebra like a Lugia to water, and was often to be found helping Cyril's twins with their homework. Cyril privately thought that, given a few more months, she would probably be helping Alex with _his_ homework. Privately, Cyril thought Gemma might very well follow in her father's footsteps, doing stocks and shares, and probably making a pretty profit.

Rachel had managed to pull herself together, and went out to get the children a glass each of fruit juice to drink. These she brought out on a tray, a brightly-coloured straw sticking out of each. This was not only something she did for the children's enjoyment, but to save Gemma the embarrassment of trying to drink from a glass with her mouth. Although the middle of her lips were flexible enough to use a straw, the corners, like Julie's, were slightly stiff, and fluid was wont to dribble from the corners if she tried to drink without a straw. As she grew older, she would, as Julie had, learn to drink without this happening, but until then, straws saved her a lot of embarrassment, and not a few tears.

That night, when the children had all gone to bed, Cyril and Rachel called Lawrence, Julie, Alan, and Amber over. They sat Alex, Amber, and Alan down, and Cyril told them about Officer Sherle's visit, and what he'd told them about. Then, in a halting voice, Rachel spoke, for the first time in seven years, in detail about what had happened to her while in Cipher's clutches. Mindful that the three children in front of her were adult or almost adult, she spared them nothing, at times having difficulty telling them particularly painful details of her ordeal. She explained that this was the first time Alex had heard all of it, and that Tobianna was unaware of the majority of what she had just told them.

"We don't know why Tobianna has joined with these dreadful people. We're wondering if she knows exactly what she's got herself into, or if she thought she could cope and has gotten in too deep. There is a possibility that she knows what she is doing and doesn't care, but Cyril and I would like to think we brought her up better than that."

"You have done, Mum, Dad." Said Alex. "I know my big sis, and she wouldn't join with creeps like that if she knew what they were about, unless…." He tailed off, unsure if he were speaking out of turn.

"Unless what, Alex?" Cyril asked. "You're sixteen soon, and we value your input. She's your sister. And there's probably plenty you know about her that we don't. Spit it out son, unless what?"

"Unless she's gone in to find out what they're doing, and try to put a spanner in the works herself." Rachel looked both relieved and scared at the same time.

"It might explain it alright, Alex, but what if she's caught?" Alex made a rude noise.

"Tobianna's the best dissembler I know! I've seen her tell the most outrageous untruths with a totally straight face! If they do find her out-which they wont-, she'll leave a few bruises on anyone who tries to stop her. Tobianna's a tough fight, and she doesn't always abide by the Queensbury Rules,if you know what I mean." Seeing the confused look on Alan's face, Alex translated. "You know Tobianna, Alan, she's not averse to fighting dirty, as you and I learned." He winced in remembered pain. "The hard way."

"You mean you brawled with your sister?" Cyril said, shocked.

"Not now, Cyril!" Rachel said. "Let's keep focused."

"Okay." said Cyril. "But I shall be having words with you, young man."

"Don't bother." Said Alex. "I'd never fight with other girls, only Tobianna, and after the last time, I'm leaving her well alone!" He sighed and looked around at the others.

"Well, whatever Tobianna's doing, we need a way to work out what's going on, what she's doing, and if she could use help, and how to get it to her. My suggestion is to get some others over who know about Cipher and could input ideas. How about we invite the Ashes over, and then we can all throw in our ideas and perhaps work something out?

"Okay, but we'll call them tomorrow. It's getting late, and we should all get some sleep."

Julie and Lawrence left with their eldest, and Cyril, Rachel, and Alex headed to bed.


	3. The Ashes' Idea

Chapter Three

The Ashes' Idea

It was a bright and early day in Pallet Town when the beeping of Male Ash's PDA awoke the Ashes. By now all PDA's had video messaging, so Female Ash, who had quicker reactions then her husband, reached out and opened it, looking sleepily to see who it was.

"Good morning." Cyril said chirpily. Female Ash groaned.

"I wish you'd remember that where you are the sun rises an hour earlier than it does here. It's not long past dawn!"

"Oops, sorry." Said Cyril.

"It must be important to ring now anyway, so what's up?" she asked, using her foot to give Male Ash a shove in the small of his back hard enough to push him out of the bed. He scowled at her, but then heard what had prodded her into that action: Derek had been woken too, and was up and about, and probably dying for his usual early morning Pokémon battle with his Dad.

Cyril quickly detailed Sherle's visit and what he'd divulged, and both Female and Male Ash listened-the latter while he was getting dressed. It was Male Ash who spoke first.

"Send over the helicopter and we'll be ready by the time it arrives. I'll brief both Derek and our son Ash, and we'll all come and throw some ideas about." As he spoke, his oldest son, also called Ash, came in.

"Did I hear Tobi's name mentioned?" he asked.

Tobianna and Young Ash had been lovers not so long ago. When she had decided to go on her round the pokéworld trip, Tobianna had asked Young Ash to try and be patient and wait for her if he loved her, but had also ended their relationship. At first, Young Ash had been rather hurt, until she told him that she had only done it to free him if, in her absence, he found somebody else. "If you don't, then we can pick up where we left off upon my return." she explained. Privately, Young Ash was certain he wouldn't find anyone else. After all, who came to Pallet for more than the ferry? In any case, why would he want to look for anyone else when he had Tobianna's return to look forward to?

"Yes." Male Ash explained what Cyril had said to his son, and Young Ash was as stunned as anyone else, but had the presence of mind to ask Cyril if Cipher were still recruiting, or had they stopped some time ago. "From that, we might be able to work out how long she's been involved, and try and figure something out from that."

"I'll call Sherles." Cyril said. "He can tell me. I'll expect you about noon, then? I'll go over and send Keith in the big 'copter as soon as I get off here." Female Ash nodded.

"You'll see us at noon." She confirmed.

They were ready by the time the helicopter arrived. They heard it arrive, and were outside their house by the time it landed. Keith poked his blonde head out of the door, carefully keeping it below the level of the rotors, and waved them in. It was hard to believe that this good-looking amiable young man had once been little Keith, the Electabuzz boy, one of George's first Pokémon people who had had such dreadful parents that all he had wanted was to be useful, so he wouldn't be abandoned again.

The Ashes and Derek, also showing a healthy respect for the right-of-way of the rotors, came over and ducked into the 'copter. They all got strapped in, and Keith took off as soon as they had done so. Once they were airborne, Keith invited Derek to unstrap and come forward to the seat next to him. Once Derek was strapped in again, Keith pointed out landmarks, and sometimes interesting Pokémon, visible from their vantage point.

It wasn't long before Keith was pointing out the three Titan Islands and telling Derek about the Shamouti Legend (Male Ash's ears began to go red) and then Shamouti Island itself hove into view. Five minutes later, they were landing outside Cyril's house. Ten minutes after that, they were sat in Cyril and Rachel's spacious living room with glasses of fruit juice available, discussing the situation with Cyril, Rachel, Alex, Julie, Lawrence, Alan, and Amber. Tobias's wife Adele was entertaining both his and Lawrence's other children, Cyril told them.

"I contacted Sherles." Cyril told them. "He said he didn't know how long Cipher had been recruiting but that they were still doing so, and he can't even arrest them because they're still doing nothing wrong-at least not openly."

"No clues there, then." Young Ash said. Cyril shook his head.

"No, none. We need to find out why she's there, whether she knows what she's gotten herself into, and if she needs any help." Cyril said.

"I could go out and get myself caught again and see if I can see her or find out what's happened to her." Julie said, with obvious reluctance.

"Absolutely not." Lawrence stated. "Getting you out of Shadow was difficult enough last time, and we don't know if they've refined the process. You could end up truly unpurifiable. Even if not, how can you pass the information back to us-even if you find anything out before they shadow you-which we have no guarantee of."

"I guess I could go and get recruited, but apart from the fact that I've fought Cipher often enough to probably be recognised, Tobianna takes after me and if someone notices that likeness, it could put her in danger." Cyril said.

"Hold on a minute, maybe you are too recognisable and with an obvious family resemblance, but I've only fought Cipher the once, and I'm not related to her." Young Ash said. "Let me go, I can try and get recruited, track her down, and find out what she's up to." The two adult Ashes looked at their son and blinked in surprise. None of them had thought of this before. Male Ash nodded slowly.

"You know, I think it might work." He said.

"I'll get Martin to start up the little helicopter." Cyril said to Young Ash. "When do you want to be in Orré?"

"As soon as possible. She might need my help." He replied. At the looks the adults gave him, he said "I know I'm meant to be finding out why she's there, but I know Tobi. She's taken an opportunity that's arrived to do a bit of sleuthing. Tobianna's smarter than you give her credit for. Bit like you, I do agree that she may have gotten in over her head, and if that's the case, she'll have me to lend her a hand."


	4. Young Ash in Orre

Chapter Four Young Ash in Orré

Young Ash wandered towards Pyrite Town from the desert, where Martin had dropped him off. He had memorised the directions Sherles had given Cyril when Cyril had explained Young Ash's plan to Sherles. Cipher stayed away from the better-established parts of Pyrite but frequented the back alleys and more run-down areas. After a couple of quick fights in Duel Square, and a quick stock-up on water, soda, and lemonade from the vending machine in the wall of the ONBS building, he headed out towards the shadier parts of Pyrite Town.

At first, there was nothing particularly out of the ordinary, although Young Ash did catch sight of the odd white-clad figure ducking out of sight on the edges of his vision. He was challenged to a few fights by ordinary Pyrite citizens, albeit rather rough-edged characters, and used his Mr. Mime and a Gloom he was training up to defeat them, nipping back to the healing machine in the Pyrite Colosseum whenever they got low on power points.

Although Young Ash had his Charizard on him in case of emergencies, Sherles had mentioned that Cipher never seemed to attempt to recruit trainers with high Pokémon, presumably deciding they were too good to their Pokémon to bother with. So Young Ash had taken a Gloom and a Mr. Mime he had planned to train up later, to give the illusion that he was a mid-level Trainer who still had much to learn.

It therefore was not much of a surprise when a white-clad figure stopped him and challenged him to a Pokémon battle. He fought her-for it was a woman-and deliberately made a couple of mistakes, although this nearly cost him the battle when she pulled out a Combusken which although it didn't do any fire attacks, gave his Pokémon a vicious hammering. It was his Mr. Mime's Confusion and Gloom's Poisonpowder that enabled him to win, but only just.

"I'm impressed, you seem to be learning well, but your Pokémon seem very weak." She said. "I'll tell you what, I can give you a special, strong Pokémon if you join our group." She eyed him. "I think you're even the right size to get a cool uniform like mine too. Come with us, and join us in our quest to make stronger, better Pokémon for battling." She said.

Young Ash thought hard, not wanting to blow this chance, which he could do either by being too eager or to reticent.

"Yeah, that sounds like a cool deal." He said, mimicking something he'd once heard his best friend's dad say. "A stronger Pokémon, you say? And a cool outfit? Yeah, okay, why not." he said, hoping he's struck just the right tone.

It appeared that he had, for the woman beckoned him and took him into the back alleys, leading him a bewildering dance down narrow streets before beckoning him into a house.

There were two other white-outfitted people there. She nodded as they asked her "You got another recruit, Kamé?"

"This is…" she said, looking at Young Ash and allowing her voice to tail off and rise enquiringly towards the end.

"Ash." he told her.

"Ash." she repeated. One of the other two figures, a man, looked him up and down, assessing him. Then he bent and handed Young Ash a uniform with a dark visor similar to his own.

"Here's your uniform, but don't wear it about the main part of Pyrite until the time is right, and we'll tell you when that is." He said. He picked a poké ball from a pile seemingly at random, and handed it to him. "Here's your Shadow Pokémon, again, don't show it off in crowded places, use it with discretion."

"And this'll be stronger than the weak ones I have at the moment?" Young Ash said, hating himself for the words he was saying. "Maybe I can stomp my opponents with it."

"That's exactly right!" said the woman who had recruited him, in a pleased voice. "We create strong Pokémon from weak ones, with moves that knock others flat."

"Sounds great." said Young Ash, cringing inside.

"All you need to do now is go around town like I was, and see if anyone wants to battle you, and talk to them about Pokémon in general. Of course, only tell people about the Shadow Pokémon and offer them a chance to join us if you think they can be trusted." She warned him. "If you do well, we might assign you to one of our installations."

"That'd be cool." he said nonchalantly. He went behind a screen, at the woman's urging, to try his uniform on to make sure it fit. It did-the man was obviously a good judge of size. Then the woman told him to go out and get some fights, and again he did so. He found that his new Shadow Pokémon was a Mantine. He didn't try to recruit anybody, except for one person who with one look he could tell was so self-conscious that he would refuse.

Returning when the woman called him over, he was invited to eat with her and the other two, plus two new recruits. "You can sleep here tonight if you want, we've got some stuff you can flop on upstairs." Young Ash nodded, not really liking the idea but not wanting to raise suspicions. He went up with the others, removed his uniform, and lay down, hoping he could eventually find out where Tobianna was but scared to rush it in case he gave it away. Restless for a time, he finally drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Officer Sherles and Johnston were watching some CCTV footage when Sherles pointed and said "Well, he's done it and got recruited like he hoped. Let's just hope he hasn't gotten himself in too deep."


	5. Young Ash in Cipher

Chapter Five

Young Ash in Cipher

A week passed, during which Young Ash got to know the others more closely. He managed to recruit three people in that week, hating it, but realising he might have to produce the goods to get trusted or respected enough to get taken elsewhere. Tobianna was no longer in Pyrite, he felt sure, for he had managed to drop some subtle questions in the small talk about the sort of recruits they got and how often they got them. He had steered the conversation around to hair and eye colour, and one of them had remarked offhandedly that a black-haired dark-skinned girl had been sent to work at somewhere called the Key Lair about a month before.

"She showed a lot of promise, and I think that's why one of the Admin's personal workers sent her there. He knows promise when he sees it. You know, if you keep up the good work, you could end up getting sent there too. I'll put a word in for you." The woman named Kamé said.

"Hey, thanks!" Young Ash said. He thought no more about it until somebody turned up to assess that week's recruits.

His uniform was superficially similar to everyone else's, except that the helmet was a different shape and both it and the armour had yellow flashes down it in various places. He told them to pair up and battle one another, and that he would be watching them. Based on his opinion, they would either stay there to recruit, or be moved elsewhere where their strongest talents could be utilised. Young Ash had no way of knowing what to do to be relocated to the same place Tobianna had gone to, so just did his usual battling strategy of type-matching and concentrating on removing each Pokémon one at a time and healing when necessary.

He won all his battles, even the one against Kamé, and after that their observer came over and said "You were right about this one, Kamé, he would be wasted simply recruiting. He has sound battling skills and not a little talent. We will take him to one of our installations as insurance against snoopers and invaders."

Young Ash was both elated at his success but also a bit concerned. "One of" their installations, he had said. What if he was sent to a different place to Tobianna? He supposed he could do a bunk and go looking for her, but that could prove even more dangerous, possibly to both of them if she was found consorting with a deserter. He pushed that aside: he'd deal with that if it came to it. First things first, go with the flow and see where he ended up.

"Thank you Sir." he said. The man gave a short laugh.

"Polite, too. That'll stand you in good stead, lad, you might find yourself as a personal assistant to one of the Admin if you carry on like that! I'll send you to the Key Lair: you'll do well there."

Young Ash breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that his parents had taught him manners.

Two hours later he was sitting in the back of a big vehicle with the guy with the yellow-flashed uniform, and Kamé, who had come along to keep him company. At least that was her excuse: Young Ash wasn't sure if she had come along to break the boredom of recruiting, to see somewhere else other than Pyrite, or because she fancied him.

He was taken up a long path over a sort of maze of curved stones, through which flowed an evil-looking purple slurry. Then he was led up a long ramp, which led into a black pyramid from which odd noises of machinery sounded. At this point, his guide dismissed Kame, who gave him a longing, sidelong look before turning and walking back the way they had come.

"This is the Key Lair." His guide told him. "It's our Shadow Pokémon factory. Fourteen years ago, when Cipher first began, the amount of Pokémon we could Shadow was limited, as it had to be done one at a time, a laborious task. Nine years ago, Admins Lovrina and Gorigan developed the Shadow Process, a method of mass-producing Shadow Pokémon: in addition Admin Lovrina worked out a method to create 'XD-series Pokémon', Pokémon resistant to purification." Feeling the need to explain himself, the man continued talking.

"You see, Shadow Pokémon used to gradually open their hearts as they battled and went around with their Trainers, and have the Shadow removed by a simple ceremony. This will not happen with any of the Shadow Pokémon we've created here as they have all been put through the XD Process, and will not Purify up as the old inefficient ones did."

Young Ash nodded, seeming to approve, but he was in fact realising why his Mantine had not shown any signs of Purification. His guide continued. "You will probably see Admins Lovrina and Gorigan in your time here: Lovrina is a woman in a silver dress and boots and long pink pigtails, Gorigan is a strong giant of a man with biceps bigger around than your waist. They are both unmistakable, and your manners will set you in good stead with them. If either of them tells you to do something, do it without question, and if they call, go over to them, and if you address them it will be as Sir or Ma'am."

"Understood Sir." said Young Ash.

"Now, for your first week, until you get used to the place and understand the drills here, I'm going to place you with somebody who knows this place better." He touched a wall intercom. "Would Peon Hannah please come to the foyer, where a trainee is waiting for you." Ash waited nervously for this Hannah to come and pick him up. Inwardly he swore: how could he look for-and hopefully talk to- Tobianna with someone by his side all the time? The man must have noticed his trepidation, for he said "It's okay, Hannah has only been here a couple of weeks herself. She'll understand exactly what concerns you have, and will in fact know what to tell you that I think is bleeding obvious only because I've been here so long."

At that moment, they could hear footsteps coming down the corridor, and a female peon ran into view.

"Hannah reporting in, sir." She said. She reached up to remove her helmet, and as she did so, Young Ash had to school his features to conceal the surprise he felt.

For Cipher Peon Hannah was in fact Tobianna.


	6. Tobianna and Ash in the Key Lair

Chapter Six

Tobianna and Ash in the Key Lair.

Young Ash didn't need the frantic signals Tobianna was sending him with her eyes to know to keep his mouth shut and play along. He stepped forwards, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ash, pleased to meet you, Hannah." He said, reflecting how odd it was to be greeting so formally a woman who had shared his bed and some of his closest secrets. He wasn't sure why she had called herself by a different name, but then guessed that maybe Tobianna was such an unusual name that she was worried that it might draw unwanted attention to her. She shook his hand, and he could feel the relief she felt that he'd got the message by the lack of tension in her grip.

"Come with me, Ash, and I'll show you around." she said in a brisk and professional tone of voice. She began leading him away, and satisfied, the other man went away down the opposite corridor. Young Ash opened his mouth to speak to her, but Tobianna immediately started talking again.

"After the fiasco of nine years ago, the security here was stepped up, with cameras and microphones in the ceiling, so if trouble starts, one of the security people can know about it and get people straight there." Young Ash nodded as he got the message: their speech could be heard and they were probably being observed.

"Are there sleeping quarters here?" Young Ash asked. "I don't fancy having to commute between here and Pyrite every day."

"Absolutely." Tobianna commented.

"I feel sorry for the security guys, they'll have to put up with my snoring every night from now on." Young Ash commented. Tobianna laughed.

"Oh no, the sleeping area is below ground and so deep in the facility that there's no need to listen or watch in there. Security will have picked up intruders well before they got to that point. Our shift ends in five hours, and I'll show you where to doss then." Young Ash nodded.

"I'm going to take you through to the Shadow Process room." she said. "I can show you what goes on here, and if you're lucky, you'll get to see Admin Lovrina." She smiled at him, but Young Ash could see the fire in her eyes. She knew, he suspected, more than Rachel thought, about her mother's suffering at Lovrina's hands, and wanted to get her own back on her mother's behalf. Tobianna was hoping to show him the enemy.

She was in luck: two scientists stood either side of a silver-dressed woman with two huge pink pigtails that reached almost to the floor. She turned at their entrance.

"It's me, Hannah, Lovrina ma'am, showing the new trainee, Ash around, ma'am." She said. Lovrina beckoned them forward. Obediently, the two stepped forward.

"I so see." Lovrina said in a syrupy tone of voice. "So you decided to bring him to show him the Process I so created myself. I am so proud of it. As you can see, it is so efficient. Pokémon go in one end and Shadow Pokémon emerge the other end. Come to the other end, and I will show you." She walked, hair swaying in her wake, to where poké balls were dropping out of the end of the machine. She picked one up.

"None of these will ever be able to be purified; these are all XD series Pokémon." She looked closely at Young Ash, and reached out to touch his upper arm briefly. "So you are Ash, the new trainee." She looked him up and down appraisingly, and gave a little smile, as if she liked what she saw. "I think you will so become a valued member of our team, so I would like you to have this as a gift." She handed him the poké ball she was holding, and then moved her hand almost absently up to ruffle his hair. Young Ash had to grit his teeth to avoid grimacing and pulling away. "Your hair is so thick and lustrous. What genetic combination gave you such hair?" She dropped her hand from his hair, to Young Ash's relief.

"I am told you so have a good battle strategy and technique, so I can see you will use that Shadow Pokémon well. If you do very well, I may choose you to replace Naps if he fails me again. I would feel so much safer with an expert battler like you looking after me." Young Ash could feel Tobianna next to him tensing up, so was rather glad when Lovrina was called by one of the scientists. Paying them no further attention, she walked back around to the front of the machine. Tobianna beckoned to Young Ash and they went back out.

Tobianna pointed out other things to Young Ash and took him through various corridors. Young Ash knew Tobianna well enough to know her moods, and it wasn't difficult to miss the fact that she was seething mad. As she showed them around, she pointed out things that he realised could be used as landmarks, and he was glad, for if he were to memorise the way out of here, he would need them. As time went by and they worked their way up the pyramid's floors, Tobianna's rage subsided some.

She showed him the control panel on the top, by which the voltage could be altered, explaining that too high a voltage could shut the entire plant down, which was why a scientist down below had charge of the system lever needed to alter the voltage. Then she took him back down, to a door set in the wall of the top area they had been standing on.

"This is the other Admin in charge here, Admin Gorigan. He insists on seeing all new trainees in person. He's very big and imposing, but he won't bite you. Come, I'll take you in."

Gorigan was a huge man, and the man who had brought him had not exaggerated when he'd told Young Ash that Gorigan's biceps were as big around as Young Ash's waist. Young Ash hoped he'd never be called upon to fight him hand-to hand, because he suspected those powerful arms could break him in half like a twig if need be. Gorigan looked him over, grunted, and said "If he's as good as Smarton said he is, then he'll do." and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Tobianna didn't say anything, just turned and left. She spoke again once they'd gone to one of the lower levels of the building.

"We're off shift in a few minutes, so I'll take you to the sleeping area, show you your bed, and get settled in." she said. Young Ash nodded. They were headed down towards the lower basement levels when they heard a sugary voice call "Hannah? Ash? Could you see me one minute?" Tobianna turned, and Young Ash sensed that her anger was roused again.

"Yes, Lovrina ma'am?" she asked. Lovrina walked over. Again she gave Young Ash an appraising look, and Young Ash grew uncomfortable at the intensity of her gaze and the places it lingered just a little too long. He thought he understood the reason for Tobianna's fury.

"I was just going to ask if you could do me one little favour, and take Ash to see Gorigan. He does so like to meet all the new trainees." She said.

"I've done that already, ma'am." Tobianna told her.

"Also, I'll need your details. If you could write down your full name, address, age and skills, perhaps Hannah can drop them, by in the morning?" She suddenly looked at Tobianna, looked at her intently.

"That's so odd. You remind me of somebody." She said, scrutinising Tobianna's face closely. "Your parents were called Steve and Josephine Parr and are both dead? You were born in Celadon?"

"Yes." Said Tobianna. Lovrina shook her head.

"Then it's just a coincidence." She said. "Don't forget to get Ash to write those details, I'll want them on my desk by tomorrow." Tobianna nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She said. Turning to Young Ash, she said "Come on, I'll take you down to the sleeping quarters."

Lovrina went into her office, and pulled out Tobianna's file and looked through it. For a moment she did nothing, but then pulled her computer keyboard towards her, accessing 'Hannah's' computer records. Bringing up her photo, she gave it a long look before opening another window and logging on to the Pokénet….


	7. Lovrina and Tobianna

Chapter Seven Lovrina and Tobianna

As soon as they got into the main sleeping area, Tobianna closed the door and looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot, and then hissed "Ash, just what are you _doing_ here?"

"Trying to find out the same thing about you!" he said. "Your parents have found out you're here and are having Skittys worrying about why you're here!"

"I got approached, and offered a Shadow Pokémon if I joined Cipher. I knew who and what they are, but I thought I could just take on the Shadow Pokémon, and then slip away to rescue it, but then that Smarton guy recommended me to come here. I really couldn't refuse, so I thought I could come and maybe slip away when nobody was watching. Then I thought it might be useful to stay around and gather some useful information before I went. I've found a few things out, become quite trusted, and been given another Shadow Pokémon that can also come with me when I decide to blow this joint. I hear that Cipher are going to go on a raid soon, and I'm hoping to be assigned to it because it'll give me an opportunity to leave. We'll have to hope you get assigned too." She explained.

"Why didn't you at least write or call your parents to let them know?" he asked. She snorted.

"I told them I had no family to speak of, and anyway our mail is opened both coming in and out and our calls monitored. If I were to make a call, they might get suspicious, and then I could end up in really hot water if I get found out!" she explained.

"And what's with that Lovrina woman? Was it my imagination or was she-"

"Eyeing you up? Too right she was!" fumed Tobianna. "Lovrina likes her men, and although I don't think she's thinking of ditching Naps just yet, if he fails her this time, she just might, and I know she's got her eyes on you as a replacement. I also know he doesn't have a bed of his own here, because he shares hers, and I think she's looking for you to replace him in that capacity too!"

Young Ash shuddered. "Not likely if I have much say!" he said, feeling rather sick.

"You may not." She said ominously. "Lovrina has her ways, and if one fails she'll use others. Anyway, I hope you memorised the route to the exit while I showed you around. A good guide is to head down till you're on the Process floor-the Process Room is so big you can't miss it-and then find the entrance to the Process room, the main door is right opposite it."

"Yes, I kept a mental note of the places you showed me." Young Ash said.

"Good. By the way, what Shadow Pokémon have you been given? I have a Houndour and a Bayleef." She said.

"I have a Mantine and a-" He looked at the poké ball Lovrina had given him. "I don't know." He said. He threw it. Out came what looked like a very big fly, complete with big green eyes.

"A Vibrava." Tobianna said. Young Ash nodded, recalling the Pokémon to its poké ball.

Tobianna went over to a cabinet and pulled out a pen and paper. "You'd better write down those details Lovrina wanted. Don't give her anything real except your first name and your skills. Seeing as you've already introduced yourself by your real name." Young Ash dutifully put down a fake name and address, but gave his real age and skills.

"That's another thing, why did you call yourself Hannah instead of Tobianna?" Young Ash asked.

"Tobianna's too distinctive. There can't be too many people in the world with that name, and all it takes is someone to spot my name in reference to Shamouti Island and see who my parents are, and bang! That's my cover blown. So I gave them a passable false identity. I based it on Donna's actually-her name, her address."

Young Ash handed the details to Tobianna, and then looked up as several other peons came in. She picked up the paper and was all business again.

"Men are that end of the dorm, the women this end. Wait till everyone else has gone to their beds and then choose an empty one. I'll see you in the morning." Tobianna put down her helmet (which she had been carrying the whole time) and got under the covers, skinning off her uniform under them. Young Ash waited and then chose a bed (all were not very comfortable) and did likewise.

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings and noise, Young Ash quite quickly managed to get to sleep.

He woke when everyone else did the next morning: he couldn't sleep through the alarm bell that rang, or the groans and mutters of people as they woke up. He looked around and saw that although people were dressing, they were in no particular hurry. Getting up, he pulled on the uniform and waited by the door for Tobianna.

"We're on guard duty outside the Process Room today." She told him. "Not that anyone's likely to get past the two toughs at the entrance, but you never know." Young Ash nodded. He knew that it had in fact happened nine years before, when Cyril, Lawrence, his parents and himself had come looking for Rachel: a scientist had told them that the toughs had been stun spored.

They got outside the Process Room, and Tobianna said "Stay here, I'll just hand in your details to Lovrina." Taking the piece of paper, she knocked on Lovrina's door, and when she got no response, went in and placed it on Lovrina's desk. It wasn't at all unusual for Lovrina to be out of her office, Tobianna mused, and after the scrutiny of yesterday, Tobianna was feeling rather jumpy, and glad that Lovrina wasn't in there. She was probably in the Process Room: when Lovrina got down to work, she worked like a woman possessed.

She was rather surprised and a little alarmed to see both Lovrina and Gorigan talking to Young Ash as she went back down. It was very rare for both Admins to come down at the same time, and she at first thought Young Ash must have done something very wrong, but Lovrina turned as she heard her steps, and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hannah, we just so decided to see how Ash was settling in on his first day. He told me you had gone to hand in his details. You so must take him to my office one day so he knows the route himself."

"Yes ma'am." Tobianna said.

"Also, when talking to Gorigan or I, it is permitted to take your helmets off, so you may as well, let your skin and hair get some air. Take them off, both of you." Dutifully, Young Ash and Tobianna removed their helmets, putting them down on the floor by their feet.

"So you've gone and handed in Ash's details? Tobianna, could you go and get them for me?" Lovrina asked.

"Right away, ma'am!" Tobianna replied, and was about to when her brain realised what Lovrina had just said.

She had called her by her real name.

She froze for just a second, but it was long enough for Lovrina to step up closer to her. Gorigan was penning Young Ash in on the other side and they found themselves back to back. They were trapped. Both Young Ash and Tobianna grabbed a pokè ball from their belts.

"Yes, I so know who you really are now, Tobianna Smart, daughter of Cyril and Rachel Smart of Shamouti Island. Yes, your face and name are so available on the pokénet if you know where and how to look. Did your mother tell you that we know each other? Did she tell you what I did to her? Did she tell you how she so humiliated me and betrayed my trust? Oh, I've so wanted to pay her back for that, get my revenge for what she did. And now I think I so may have a way, if I can think of something appropriate for you." She moved forwards, grabbing Tobianna's right wrist-the one without the pokè ball-in a tight grip. "I have a vivid imagination, I'm so sure I can think of some suitably entertaining and unpleasant purpose for you." She gave Tobianna a nasty smile.

"After all, how better to take revenge on a mother, than by doing whatever I so wish to her child?"


	8. Tobianna's Peril

Chapter Eight

Tobianna's Peril.

Young Ash made a decision quickly, and put his pokè ball back. There was too much at stake here to risk a fight with he and Tobianna on one side and Gorigan and Lovrina on the other. For a start, there would be backup for the Admins arriving there any minute if a fight started, Pokémon or otherwise. Better to let them think that the backup would not be needed, and he could only think of one way to do it.

"Uh…What's going on?" he asked, trying to sound confused.

"It seems we have an enemy in our midst." Gorigan said.

"What, Hannah, an enemy? She took me in?" he shouted in mock outrage. He grabbed Tobianna's other wrist, pulling the pokè ball in her hand away and putting it back on her belt.

"Indeed, knowing both her parent's views on Cipher, and the fact that she gave us false details, I so doubt she's on our side." Lovrina said. "We have a spy in our midst."

Young Ash pulled the wrist he was holding behind Tobianna's back, hoping she had the smarts to work out what he was up to. He was sure that the fear in her eyes was real, but had no way to reassure her without giving himself away. Lovrina quickly twisted Tobianna's other hand round to join it and swiftly stood behind her, both hands now pinioning Tobianna's wrists helplessly. Young Ash released the wrist he was holding and stood bnack.

"Actually, from my point of view this is so fortuitous. This girl's mother was a subject I had nine years ago during our Shadow research. She oh so managed to humiliate me and now I can so have my revenge on her. One of the things I managed to gain from the pokénet was the home phone number of the girl's mother." She turned to her fellow Admin.

"Mister Gorigan, do we have any tape?" Gorigan dutifully provided a roll of insulating tape and at Lovrina's instruction, used it to tape Tobianna's wrists together behind her back. Grabbing her by the arm, she pulled her along with her towards her office.

"Ash, you will so help me keep her under control?" Lovrina asked him.

"Yes, Lovrina ma'am," he said. By now they had reached her office. She turned to Gorigan, who was following in their wake and said "Mister Gorigan, I think the situation is so in hand now. I apologise for pulling you away from your work, and thank you." Gorigan nodded and walked away. Lovrina continued into the room, pulling a struggling Tobianna with her.

"Please!" Tobianna said to Lovrina. "My mother knows nothing about me being here, I did this myself, please don't involve her!" Tobianna looked at her.

"Your mother got involved nine years ago. It is just so fortunate that I can use your punishment for snooping to punish her for what she did. Did your mother tell you about what happened to her then? Did she tell you what I did to her? Did she tell you what she did to me?" Tobianna shook her head.

"Then I shall so tell you." Lovrina said. "Your mother was captured by mistake, and given to me so I could see if it was possible to use the Shadow Process successfully on a human being. I came oh so close with your mother. I had to give her Pokémon cells, but she was so nearly a success. But she tricked me, and hurt me, and humiliated me. I was a failure in the eyes of Admin Gorigan and Master Greevil, but they knew my work was oh so important, and kept me on, but your mother's actions made me lose face and she has remained so beyond the grasp of my revenge. Until now, that is." She reached out to brush the back of her index finger down the side of Tobianna's face. "Now I have you, our erstwhile spy, and the key to the revenge I have waited oh so long for."

Moving her hand to Tobianna's ponytail, she carefully removed the band tying it back, using her fingers to brush Tobianna's hair out and to the front and side so it framed her face.

"Let's have you looking your best for your mother, shall we? You look oh so more vulnerable and young with your hair down like that."

She pushed Tobianna to Young Ash, who grabbed her by the upper arms in a restraining hold, but he gave her arms a gentle squeeze, hoping she got the message he was trying to convey. He slid one hand down her arms, and began picking at the end of the tape binding her wrists.

Lovrina meanwhile had switched on the radio, and typed in a number she was reading from a computer print out. The screen darkened for a moment, then lightened up as a familiar shape began to show on it. Although Tobianna was off-screen, she could see Lovrina's screen, and recognised her mother's distinctive head, shoulders and upper body silhouette before her image strengthened and clarified. Rachel obviously recognised her caller right away as well, for her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"L-Lovrina!" she said, taking a step back.

Lovrina smiled.

"Hello, XD002. It's been a long time." She said.


	9. The Revenge of Lovrina

Chapter Nine

The Revenge of Lovrina.

Rachel recovered herself quickly. "Cyril!" she cried to someone off-screen. Her face was pale, and Tobianna was sure her mother had guessed that it involved her in some way. Rachel turned back to the screen and looked at Lovrina firmly.

"What do you want, Lovrina? Something tells me that this isn't a social call."

"Oh really? I was just oh so wondering how you and your family was getting on. How are your children? It's four you have now, isn't it, although I understand your oldest isn't currently with you?"

"My children are all fine, especially without your presence in our lives." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do than sit and talk to you!" She raised her hand to cut the connection, but that was when Lorvrina reached out and pulled Tobianna into view,

Rachel froze and went even whiter than she had at first. Her eyes widened, and for a moment Tobianna thought her mother was about to faint.

"Tobianna!" she whispered. Lovrina pulled Tobianna in front of her, putting one arm over the front of her left shoulder and holding her right shoulder in her hand, pulling her back against her. Her right hand she used to thread her fingers in Tobianna's hair and comb it through with her hand, mock-tenderly.

"I just so thought you might like to talk to your oldest, as she seems to have turned up here in our employ." She said. She stroked Tobianna's hair again, and looked triumphantly at Rachel.

"Don't-Don't hurt her Lovrina, _please!_" Rachel begged. Tobianna didn't know what to say, but just looked at her mother, hating Lovrina with every fibre of her body for putting her mother through this.

"Oh, but I found her spying, XD002, she gave us a false name and address. I only found out her true identity from the pokénet. I so have to punish her for that somehow. As I no longer have a human subject for my experiments since you escaped, I thought that she could maybe take your place. Oh, we've refined the process, and Mister Gorigan found out that we poisoned most of the stem cells we gave you, which is presumably why you managed to get back to normal, but we've learned from our mistakes. We won't rush it this time, and we'll make it work." Lovrina turned her head to talk to Tobianna.

"Don't you have anything to say to your mother, dear? After all, you've made no calls to her in the time you've been here or we'd know about it. She must be so wanting to near your news."

"Mum, don't worry about me, I can resist!" Tobianna said. Lovrina just laughed.

"Like mother, like daughter." She said. "I believe you tried resisting, didn't you XD002, and found out how futile that was. If we'd had you for just a bit longer……but never mind. We have a new subject now to try again with." With that, she pushed Tobianna back to Young Ash. "Hold her, I'll be contacting Gorigan right after this call, and she can receive her first batch of stem cells." She said to him. She turned back to see Rachel's reaction, a predatory glint in her eyes and a vicious curve to her smile.

"Lovrina, no, _please!_" Rachel cried, tears running down her face. "Not my daughter, _please!_ I'll come back to you and I won't run away again, I promise, just _don't_ hurt my daughter, please _don't_ put her through that!"

"Why, XD002, are you offering to come back and take her place?" Lovrina asked. She had to admit that she was tempted, not of course that she planned to actually let Tobianna go. Perhaps she could agree and then go back on it when she had Rachel back in her clutches, or maybe she could let her go with a little transmitter cunningly hidden on her person and then send people out to retrieve her once Rachel was safely under lock and key. That would be revenge at it's sweetest, for she could try it on Tobianna first, let Rachel see her daughter fully Shadowed, and then do it on her as well.

"Yes I am, Lovrina. She is my daughter after all. Let her go and I'll come back and let you do whatever you want to do to me and I won't resist and I won't attempt escape."

"How do I know you're not just saying that, XD002? I seem to remember you assuring me once that you had come of your own accord to be processed, just before you beat me up and threw me in the machine."

"That was different, Lovrina. I won't do anything like that this time if you just let my daughter go. I give you my word."

Lovrina was totally focused on the conversation she was having with Tobianna's mother, which is why she didn't notice that Young Ash was pulling at the tape around Tobianna's wrists, pulling on the end and peeling it off, trying to free her. As Rachel hung her head and promised Lovrina that she would willingly return to her captivity in the Key Lair if Lovrina released Tobianna, Ash managed to take the last of the tape from her wrists, and gestured for her to run towards the door. He had his doubts that Lovrina's office was monitored by security. If they moved fast enough, they could likely be out of the Key Lair and heading into the desert by the time Lovrina raised the alarm.

However, Tobianna had other ideas. She hated Lovrina for putting her mother through that, and was not about to quietly leave without getting her own revenge on Lovrina. As Young Ash beckoned Tobianna to come with him, Tobianna balled up her fist, and lunged for Lovrina.

Lovrina was completely unprepared for the assault, for Tobianna's fist connecting with her eye and sending her reeling back. She reached out, planning both to use Tobianna for support, and to recapture her, but Young Ash knocked her hand aside and gave her a shove so hard she landed on her back on the floor, temporarily winded. Tobianna looked ready to fly at her again, until Rachel screamed at her from the screen "Tobianna! Get OUT of there _now!_"

Young Ash told her "Your mother's right, Tobianna, let's get out of here before the backup arrives!" Tobianna saw the sense in this, and took Young Ash's hand, and they both ran from the office.

Lovrina managed to scramble to her feet and called an alarm. "If you catch them, bring them to me. I will deal with them both!" she snarled into the intercom. Then she ran out of the office herself to pursue them.


	10. Flight and Fight

Chapter Ten Flight and Fight 

By luck, the only people Young Ash and Tobianna ran into on their way out was a rather confused worker, who just watched as they ran by and headed out of the door. Down the slope they ran, but it was here that Tobianna's foot slipped and she fell over.

Young Ash stooped and helped her to her feet as she got back up hoping she hadn't damaged her ankle. She hadn't, but it was at that point that an incensed Lovrina appeared in the doorway, took one look at them and started running down behind them, her long pink pigtails streaming out behind her. Young Ash and Tobianna didn't waste any time watching, but turned and ran ahead of Lovrina.

They even took the two big guys at the door by surprise, who were more used to the idea of people trying to get in, not out. They watched Young Ash and Tobianna's flight, blinking, until Lovrina also ran between them shouting "Well don't just stand there, get after them and help me catch them!" They needed no further instruction, following Lovrina down the slope.

Tobianna and Young Ash were no slouches, and both had the advantage of their youth, but Lovrina had the advantage of longer legs and was fuelled by anger, and gradually she gained on them. Tobianna was aware that Young Ash could run faster as his legs too were long, but neither of Tobianna's parents were particularly tall, and he was holding back so she could keep up. He did put on a slight spurt, pulling Tobianna behind him, who stumbled just once and flung her arm out behind her just for a moment to catch her balance, as they got to the edge of the circular dais that stood before the ramp of the Key Lair.

A pair of hands grabbed her backflung arm and pulled, and Tobianna realised that Lovrina had caught them up. "Run! Leave me!" she cried to Young Ash, pulling her other hand from his.

"No!" Young Ash yelled back.

"How touching!" sneered Lovrina. "How about you both come back with me?"

"Never!" growled Tobianna. She knew she had to act fast, because the two doormen would be on them within a minute or so. She used her free hand to deal Lovrina a stinging backhand across her face, hoping this would make her let go.

It didn't although she did loosen her grip, and Tobianna changed tactics, pushing and then pulling against Lovrina, twisting her arm and body in an attempt to pull free. Tobianna, although shorter than Lovrina was also stockier, which did give her an advantage.

What finally got her free was a last strong twist of her body as she shoved Lovrina, at the same time as Young Ash gave her a shove. Lovrina lurched back, one foot leaving the ground, overbalancing, and throwing her arms out, frantically windmilling them to try and stay upright. However, she had tipped over too far and gravity exerted it's effect, and she lost her battle.

It was just Lovrina's bad luck that she was standing by the edge of the dais at the time, and fell off the edge-straight into the polluted purple slurry that was the by-product of the Key Lair's work. With a scream followed by a slightly sticky plop, she disappeared into the muck, surfacing about two seconds later, clinging to the side of the dais. Tobianna and Young Ash did see this, but decided not to tarry any longer, and fled across the path that led out to the desert.

The two doormen paused, wondering whether to stop to pick Lovrina out of the goop, or follow her previous instructions to catch Young Ash and Tobianna. Two things decided it for them-two other peons who had obviously also been send out to help get them, and Lovrina's cry of "Well don't just stand there, get me out of here!" One of the doormen pointed the two other peons in the direction Tobianna and Young Ash had taken while the other one took a coil of rope from his belt, tied a loop in it, and began paying it down to Lovrina.

Ten minutes later a smelly, sticky and cold Lovrina was being led back to her office to clean up and change. As she showered and washed her hair, she kept herself happy with thoughts of just what she'd do to that bitch Tobianna, her companion Ash, and Tobianna's mother when Young Ash and Tobianna were brought back to her, and she'd tricked Rachel into thinking she'd accepted her offer.

Young Ash and Tobianna set out onto the desert, after Young Ash checked his PDA to look for the nearest settlement.

"Well, Phenac is the nearest settlement, but I'd like to get food and water sooner than that." Young Ash told Tobianna. "There is a stopping place known as the Outskirt Stand where we can take a breather and eat and drink which is closer, so I suggest we head for that."

"You didn't leave anything vital in the sleeping room, did you?" Tobianna asked him. "We did leave in rather a hurry."

"The only irreplaceable stuff I brought with me was my Pokémon" Young Ash told her "and I did have Charizard in my rucksack, but I slipped it among the poké balls on my belt this morning." He assured her. "I figured no-one would notice I had five instead of four."

"Good!" she breathed in relief. "I didn't fancy risking sneaking back in to retrieve anything, especially seeing as we left our helmets behind. As soon as we showed our faces, we'd be grabbed." He nodded, and they walked on in silence for a while, holding hands and both thinking their own thoughts.

It was Young Ash who noticed the pursuit as he turned his head to look back behind him. He reached a hand out to stop Tobianna.

"We have company, and I don't think we can lose them." he told her.

She turned to see two people in similar outfits to theirs coming after them, but these two were wearing their helmets. It was a man and a woman, and as Young Ash had pointed out, they were so close they could not run and hide from them. She turned to face them, and took a poke ball off her belt.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight." She said. Ash nodded, taking a poké ball off his belt. They grinned at each other as the two peons approached. They had battled as a pair before, in practice against not just Alan and amber, but against some unsuspecting Shamouti Island trainer tourists. They made a great team, and had never yet lost a double battle they had participated in yet. Tobianna nervously reflected that there was always a first time.

"You're coming back to the Key Lair with us!" the male peon stated. "You've upset Lovrina bigtime, and she's not a pretty sight when she's mad. I'm not going to face her wrath by returning empty-handed."

"To take us, you'll have to beat us in a Pokémon battle." Young Ash said. Tell you what, if we win, you go back the way you came and say we lost you. If we lose, we come back with you. Agreed?"

"Ash, is that such a good idea?" said Tobianna to him. "What if we lose?"

"If we lose, they'll end up taking us anyway." he said. "But we're not going to lose, Tobianna, are we?"

"Not with these stakes!" she said.

"You're on!" the male peon declared, and he and his female companion threw out two poké balls. Out came a Vulpix and a Nuzleaf.

Tobianna and Young Ash threw their poké balls, each releasing their Pokémon-Tobianna's Vaporeon, which she'd had from a Level 5 Eevee, and Young Ash's Charizard, which he had also had for years from a Level 5.

The female peon tried to get her Nuzleaf to Giga Drain Tobianna's Vaporeon, but Male Ash's Charizard was quicker to deploy it's Flamethrower attack on it when Young Ash commanded it to. Nuzleaf went straight down, to be replaced with a Seviper. The Vulpix didn't last any longer, not once Tobianna commanded her Vapoeron to Surf, which also hurt the Seviper. The male peon replaced his Vulpix with a Graveler.

The Seviper used Poison Tail on Vaporeon, and Graveler used Rock Throw on Charizard, but both were able to stay up. Charizard used another Flamethrower to help toast the Seviper, which somehow managed to stay up, but once Vaporeon used Surf again, both the Graveler and the Seviper went down.

The two peons sent out what Ash and Tobianna thought must be their last Pokemon-a Kirlia and an Electrike. Tobianna gasped on seeing them.

"Ash, they're Shadow!" she told him.

"How do you know?" Young Ash asked.

"I can see a purple-black aura around them. I've seen it several times in my time here-that's how I knew the people recruiting me were from Cipher before they said so-and in every case the Pokémon with it have been Shadow Pokémon. Mum and Dad say they both have something called Shadow-Sight, which means they can tell Shadow Pokémon from non-Shadow ones. They say they see a purple-black cloud around the Shadow Pokémon, so I guessed they've passed that ability on to me."

"That's right, missy." The male peon said. "These are our Shadow Pokémon and they are going to stomp you flat!"

"You could make it easier on yourself and come back with us now, kid." The female peon said. "Maybe Lovrina will have calmed down by the time we get you back."

"What, and be her experimental subject?" snorted Tobianna. "If you're so enamoured of the idea, maybe you can volunteer to take my place when we send you packing!"

The female peon's response was to instruct her Kirlia to attack Tobianna's Vaporeon with a move she called Shadow Wave. A Shadowy energy came from the Kirlia and struck both. Already weakened by the Seviper's Poison Tail attack, her Vaporeon fainted, but Charizard stayed up. Tobianna recalled her Vaporeon, and sent out her Shadow Houndour, while Young Ash threw his Charizard a Hyper Potion, which it caught in it's teeth and drank before turning its attention back to its opponents.

The Electrike used a move called Shadow Rush on Houndour, as the Kirlia used Shadow Wave again. The Shadow Rush barely hurt the Houndour, but Shadow Wave struck both their Pokémon. As it struck Charizard it did more damage. Young Ash instructed it to Flamethrower the Kirlia, and Tobianna threw it a Moo-Moo Milk to keep it going.

"It's the Shadow moves, Ash." she told him. "They're very effective against non-Shadow Pokémon, but hardly do anything to other Shadow Pokémon. You get Charizard to attack, and while Houndour holds the fort, I'll heal." Young Ash nodded, watching as the Kirlia was felled by Charizard's fire attack. The female peon drooped miserably as she realised all her Pokémon had been beaten.

It was much the same process for the Electrike, although its trainer instructed it to attack Charizard rather than Houndour, It did no good, for on every turn, Tobianna threw it a Lemonade or Moo-Moo milk, and Young Ash instructed it to keep using it's Flamethrower attack. The Electrike soon dropped, and the male peon and his female companion ran away back towards the Key Lair.

Young Ash and Tobianna immediately turned their attention back to their Pokémon. Young Ash gave Charizard a Lemonade, while Tobianna revived and Hyper Potioned her Vaporeon and healed up what little damage had been done to her Houndour with one Potion that she had in her pack.

"I'm thirsty." Young Ash said. Between the heat of the desert, and that thrown off by Charizard's Flamethrowers, it was rather warm and both of them were sweating.

"No problem!" said Tobianna, putting her hands out before her Vaporeon and instructing Ash to do the same. Her Vaporeon was happy to use Water Gun and fill their cupped hands with fresh, clean and clear water to drink. After she and Ash had had a drink, Tobianna repeated the process until all the Pokémon that wanted a drink had had one.

"I think we'd better reassure your parents that we're okay." Young Ash said, flipping open his PDA. Handing it to Tobianna, he let her call her parents. Alex answered, and told her to call on their PDA, for Cyril and Rachel were on his machine and heading to Orré. So Tobianna called her mother's PDA, and she was very relieved to hear that they were okay, and had escaped from Lovrina.

"Here I was, expecting the worst and trying to prepare myself to go back to Lovrina and her experiments." She said. "Alex told me you'd get away, I guess I should have trusted him more. We're heading for the Pokémon HQ lab, and I'll sleep easier knowing you two are away from that woman."

Tobianna told her mum that the Key Lair was back in action and turning out Shadow Pokémon again, and her father Cyril came to the screen when he heard that.

"I'll let Officer Sherles know. It's something he can put on them. Making Shadow Pokémon _is_ an offence in Orré." He said. "Now you get yourselves to Phenac City, I have a friend there who will be keeping an eye out for you. Once we know you're there, we'll send John in the small helicopter to pick you up. You should get home in time for the Legend Festival." He said. Then he signed off.

"That depends on how long it takes us to get to Phenac." groaned Young Ash.

"Have you been to anywhere except Pyrite before with your Charizard?" Tobianna asked.

"Yes." Said Young Ash. "The Key Lair, the wrecked ship _Libra_-though I imagine that's now been cleared up- and the Pokémon HQ Lab. Not Phenac. Well, I was there when I was very small, briefly, but I didn't have Charizard on me. Why?" he asked.

"Because if your Charizard can fly, it could take us to the Pokémon HQ Lab, and we could hook up with my parents there." She said.

"Tobianna, you're a genius!" Young Ash said. He got his Charizard out, and they both managed to climb on its back. "Charizard, fly us to the Pokémon HQ Lab!" Young Ash said.

Charizard roared happily, spread its wings, and complied.


	11. Happy Reunion

Chapter Eleven

Happy Reunion

After an hour or two, Charizard landed outside the Pokémon HQ Lab, and Tobianna and Young Ash could tell that Cyril and Rachel had reached it already, because Cyril's flying machine was sat on the immaculate lawn at the front. Tobianna set off at a run, eager to go and see her parents and reassure her mother in particular that she was allright. Young Ash followed her, also at a run.

As she ran in the doors, the woman at reception took one look at her, and reacted with such a loud scream that Tobianna was surprised that all the glass in it didn't shatter. Jumping up from her desk, she ran very fast into the door on Tobianna's left behind her.

"What's up with her?" asked Tobianna. Then as Young Ash ran in behind her, she was reminded of the attire they were both wearing. "Oh yeah, right. Cipher kidnapped Professor Krane from here about nine years ago, didn't they? I guess the same woman must have been on reception then and recognised the outfits."

"Yeah, well I hope someone here has clothes to fit us." Young Ash stated. "I've sweated into this thing, and it stinks, and I don't imagine you smelling much sweeter, gorgeous though you usually are." Tobianna lifted one of her arms to sniff an armpit, and wrinkled her nose.

"Faugh! I reek too!" she said, just as Professor Krane, Cyril, Rachel, and both of Young Ash's parents came out, the four trainers holding poké balls. The receptionist was cowered behind them, and said

"There's two of them now!"

"That's okay, that's our children." said Rachel. "I thought your father told you two to head for Phenac?"

"That would have taken too long." Young Ash said. "Tobianna reminded me that we could fly here on Charizard because I'd been before, so we thought to spare having to send John out, and meet you here. I guess we should have called, huh?"

"Yes, indeed." Said Female Ash, as Professor Krane turned and explained to the receptionist that the two had escaped from Cipher, and were not there to raid the HQ Lab. "You gave the lady there quite a turn."

Professor Krane had finished explaining to the receptionist, and asked her to take Young Ash and Tobianna down to somewhere they could shower, and find them some clothes.

Tobianna remembered Lovrina running her hands through her hair and shuddered. "That sounds like a good idea. I feel tainted after being in Lovrina's presence." she said. "Not to mention that you can probably smell the pong from these uniforms from back there.

"Perhaps you have something they could wear in your machine, Cyril?" the Professor asked. Young Ash groaned as he imagined having to don some of Cyril's green, pink, and purple garments, but Rachel said "I'll go, and you come too, Male Ash. If you can find fairly sombre things to fit you, they'll fit your son. I'm sure you're both of a size." The receptionist took them downstairs.

"There's two bedrooms over there-both Michael and Jovi are away at the moment, and you can rest there once you've showered." She handed them both some big fluffy towels. "The showers are there, and there'll be clean clothes on the beds when you come out." She left, and both Young Ash and Tobianna wasted no time in stripping off their revoltingly sweaty and smelly Cipher uniforms, and stepping into the big shower, which comfortably accommodated them both.

As the warm water cascaded over both of them, Tobianna's big brown eyes looked into Young Ash's eyes, which were also a warm brown.

"I love you, Ash, and I've missed you." she said, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. She slipped her arms around his waist and clasped him close, and he held her too.

They stayed like that for some time, and by the time they exited the shower, the receptionist had had more than enough time to bring down clothes for them and put them on the bed.


End file.
